


Nechť promluví nyní, nebo ať navždy mlčí

by tiberia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: Nečekané odhalení na svatbě.





	Nechť promluví nyní, nebo ať navždy mlčí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Now, Or Forever Hold Your Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394489) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 

„Ach bože,“ zamumlal John pod fousy, tak tiše, že ho pravděpodobně slyšel jen Sherlock. „Co to dělám?“ Oči upíral na Maryiny rodiče, kteří právě vstoupili do kostela a na všechny strany rozdávali protivně samolibé úsměvy.

_Vzdali se veškeré naděje, že by Mary našla vhodného manžela, _pomyslel si Sherlock. _Nejsou si jistí, jestli je John vhodný, ale až příliš se jim ulevilo, že konečně mohou říct svým přátelům, že je vdaná. _Do roka budou chtít vnoučata. Tohle myšlenkové vlákno Sherlock odmítl dále sledovat.

„Zhluboka dýchej,“ řekl Johnovi. „Myslel jsem, že vojáci mají být odvážní.“

John odfrknul. „Trhni si, já jsem dostal Vojenský kříž.“

Maryina matka se otočila k nim a usmála se na Johna zářivým „děkuji-ti-tak-moc-za-záchranu-mé-dcery-před-osamělým-staropanenstvím“ úsměvem. Vypadalo to jako pohled, kterým se vlk dívá na králíčka zahnaného do kouta.

„Ach bože,“ řekl John znovu a hlas mu přeskočil o oktávu výš.

Přišel čas být dobrým ženichovým svědkem. Sherlock se otočil, aby našel vikáře. „Dá se tu někde nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu?“ zeptal se.

Vikář se podíval na Johnův bledý obličej. „Ach ano,“ odpověděl, „projděte sakristií.“

Sherlock přikývl, vzal Johna za loket a kormidloval ho pryč od všech těch strašných Maryiných příbuzných, kteří začínali kroužit kolem, jako by u své kořisti vycítili slabost.

Zadní dveře v sakristii je vyvedly do malé uličky a John se dlouze nadechl. „Ježíši,“ řekl. „Díky.“

„Není zač,“ odpověděl Sherlock a využil příležitost zapálit si cigaretu. John mu věnoval obvyklý pohled_ zase si ničíš plíce_ a Sherlock ho ignoroval. Bude muset přetrpět nesnesitelně dlouhou a nudnou bohoslužbu a dost možná to bude nepříjemný nápor na city. Na to by potřeboval víc, než jen cigaretu, ale spokojil se s tím, co mohl mít. V tuto chvíli to platilo pro víc než jednu oblast jeho života.

„Kristepane,“ řekl John znovu, napůl zavrtěl hlavou s rozpačitým úsměvem, kterým dával najevo, že ví, jak směšně se chová. „Nemyslel jsem si, že budu ten typ, který znervózní, když ten den nastane, ne po všem tom plánování.“

_To je znamení, že děláš špatnou věc, _pomyslel si Sherlock ostře. _Uteč se mnou místo toho. Můžeme jet do Paříže – budeš ohromený honičkami v pařížských ulicích. Vsadím se, že bych tě dokázal oslnit _en Français _stejně_ _snadno__, __jako__ v __angličtině._

Že jeho city dostanou pořádně zabrat už nebyla jen možnost, přiznal si. Byla to spíš jistota.

Dveře od sakristie se s vrznutím otevřely a vstoupil Lestrade. „Myslel jsem, že jsem vás dva viděl utéct. V první chvíli jsem myslel, že jste narazili na nějaký zločin.“

John se zasmál. „Dokonce ani já bych se ve svůj svatební den nenechal Sherlockem odtáhnout k vraždě.“

Sherlock si krátkou chvíli hořce přál, aby to nebyla pravda a pak tu myšlenku opatrně uzamčel ke všem ostatním pocitům, které si nemohl dovolit přiznat, dokud nebude sám.

Lestrade šťouchl do Sherlocka a kývnul k jeho cigaretě. „Můžu dostat taky jednu?“

Sherlock si povzdychl a nabídnul mu, ale neodpustil si poznámku: „Nechtěl jsi toho nechat?“

„Však to o tobě platí taky,“ poznamenal Lestrade, zapálil si a zhluboka potáhl.

„Sherlock má dnes dovoleno všechno, co chce, pokud neztratí prsteny nebo někoho nerozpláče,“ prohlásil John.

Lestrade vytáhl obočí a podíval se na Sherlocka až příliš vědoucím pohledem. K čertu s ním, proč se rozhodl být tak vnímavý teď a ne radši minulý týden při vyšetřování té neuvěřitelně jasné vraždy v Hackney?

„Všechno?“ zeptal se. „Včetně kokainu?“

„Ne,“ řekl John, „protože to by mě rozplakalo.“

„Ale jděte do ...,“ odsekl Sherlock, „nehodlám brát kokain ani teď ani kterýkoliv jiný den. Jsem čistý. A byl jsem čistý už celé roky. To je už dávno uzavřená kapitola.“

Nakonec se stal závislým na něčem mnohem silnějším, ale dnes k tomu ztratí snadný přístup. Stále bude schopen získat příležitostnou dávku, toho se musí držet. Občas si šlehnout Johna Watsona bylo lepší než nic a nikde není psáno, že to manželství vydrží. Každé třetí manželství skončilo rozvodem. Vždycky je naděje, jakkoliv ty sentimentální kecy nesnášel.

„Já vím,“ řekl John a hlas mu zjemněl. „Já vím, Sherlocku. Jen jsem si dělal legraci.“

Sherlock se na něj na okamžik zahleděl a vzal v úvahu omluvu i náklonnost, která ležela za ní. Znovu pomyslel na Paříž.

Dveře sakristie se opět otevřely a Harry vystrčila hlavu. „Tady jste,“ řekla. „Kristepane, myslela jsem si, že jsem tu z ženichovy strany zbyla jen já a budu si muset Mary vzít sama, až dorazí. Což by Judith pěkně vytočilo.“

Lestrade i Harry měli také na starosti uvádění hostů, ale Harry si oblékla šaty místo světlého obleku, do kterého Mary navlékla ostatní ceremoniáře. Rozhodně si odmítla vzít něco takového a prohlašovala, že v tom vypadá příliš jako lesba. Sherlock se rozhodl neupozorňovat na zjevnou nesrovnalost v tomto prohlášení.

„Johne, máme problém,“ ohlásila.

John znervózněl. „Ach bože,“ řekl, „prosím tě, řekni mi, že vikář je stále naživu.“

„Cože?“ zeptala se. „Ne, to je v pohodě. Jde o Terryho a Alison. Rozhodli se, že když jsou hned po mně tvoji nejbližší příbuzní, měli by sedět v první lavici. Paní Hudsonovou přesunuli dozadu.“

„Tak to ani náhodou,“ prohlásil John. „Po tom, co provedli na mámině pohřbu? Ne. K čertu, ne. Budou vzadu, úplně vzadu, za sloupem.“

„Mě neposlechnou,“ řekla Harry. „Vždyť víš, že mě začali ignorovat hned po tom, co jsem přiznala orientaci.“

„Neboj se, já to vyřeším,“ slíbil John a vyrazil za ní zpátky do kostela.

Lestrade se pobaveně nadechl. „Rodina si vždycky najde způsob, jak při tom ztropit scénu,“ řekl. „Můj bratranec se rozhodl, že moje svatba bude výborná příležitost, aby se zkusil poprvé opít. Kriste, nikdy bych neřekl, že toho jeden člověk dokáže tolik vyzvracet.“

„Říkal jsem Johnovi, aby se ani neobtěžoval je zvát,“ řekl Sherlock, „ale myslím, že počet lidí na Maryině straně ho přiměl, aby se pokusil o něco navýšit čísla na té svojí – jak pošetilé. Jen samotná paní Hudsonová stojí za víc, než všichni členové Maryiny rodiny.“

„Jo, zmiňoval se, že jsi mu pomáhal s přípravami,“ řekl Lestrade.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Jen jsem občas poradil. Zdál se tím vším v jednu chvíli trochu převálcovaný.“

„Také řekl, že si je jistý, že by to bez tvé podpory nikdy nezvládl,“ řekl Lestrade rozvážným a opatrným hlasem, který v Sherlockovi okamžitě vzbudil nedůvěru. K něčemu směřoval a pravděpodobně to nebylo nic dobrého. „Řekl mi o té včerejší večeři.“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Měl by existovat zákon proti přítomnosti takového množství Maryiných příbuzných na jednom místě,“ odpověděl.

„Možná,“ souhlasil Lestrade, ale bohužel to neodvedlo jeho pozornost od bodu, ke kterému směřoval. „On byl … Sherlocku, John řekl, že to celé přežil jen výhradně díky _tobě_. O Mary se vůbec nezmiňoval. Není to divné?“

„Nijak zvlášť,“ prohlásil Sherlock tak lhostejně, jak jen dokázal. Nemýlil se; tohle nebylo dobré.

Lestrade si dlouze povzdechl, jako by Sherlock byl ten, kdo minulý týden nedokázal provést jednoduchou dedukci ze škrábance na komodě a zlomené šachové figurky. „Sherlocku, musíš přece vědět, že tě miluje.“

Sherlock ztuhnul. Neměl zapotřebí ta slova slyšet a obzvlášť ne v tento konkrétní den. „Ano, já vím,“ odseknul.

„Ne, mám na mysli, že je do tebe zamilovaný,“ trval na svém Lestrade.

„Ano, toho jsem si také vědom,“ odpověděl Sherlock, pak si nemohl pomoci a dodal. „Možná tomu nebudeš věřit, ale jsem dostatečně schopný všimnout si důkazů.“ Protože si všiml, samozřejmě, že si všiml. Možná nebyl tak dobrý s emocemi jako s fakty, ale John Watson nosil srdce na dlani a vždycky bylo jasné, pro koho bije.

„Jasně, samozřejmě,“ řekl Lestrade, sklonil hlavu a prohrábnul si vlasy. „A všiml sis, že ho také miluješ?“

Sherlock se hořce zasmál. „Ano.“

„Kristepane, Sherlocku, a proč jsi s tím nic neudělal?“

Sherlock se zastavil a znovu si potáhnul z cigarety. Kdyby to všechno ze sebe dostal, vymluvil se z toho, jako kdyby podrobně popisoval fakta případu, pomohlo by mu to přežít příštích pár hodin? Nepravděpodobné, ale nějak už o tom nedokázal déle mlčet. Když se to nikdy nedozví John, tak to bude alespoň kromě Sherlocka vědět ještě někdo jiný.

„Tys mě znal předtím, než jsem se s ním setkal,“ řekl a hodil nedopalek na zem. „Řekl bys, že jsem byl tehdy schopen přátelství – skutečného přátelství?“

Lestrade zaváhal. „No, já myslím ...“

Chystal se být zdvořilý. O to Sherlock neměl zájem. „Buď upřímný. Víš, že tomu dávám přednost.“

„No dobře,“ řekl Lestrade. „Tehdy pravděpodobně ne. Byl jsi tak trochu … jo.“

Srozumitelně se vyjadřující, jako vždycky, ale Sherlock dokázal odhadnout, co tím myslí. „Přesně tak,“ řekl, „nejsem slepý ke svým vlastním nedostatkům. Věděl jsem, že vztah by pravděpodobně skončil katastrofou pro nás oba. Tak jsem se rozhodnul napřed zvládnout přátelství, než se pokusím o něco složitějšího.“

„Nebyl jsi připravený,“ přikývl Lestrade. „Myslím, že tomu rozumím. I když – pořád měl nějaké přítelkyně. To ses nebál, že přijdeš o svou příležitost?“

„Však víš, jaké to s nimi bylo,“ odpověděl Sherlock a zvedl obočí. „Opravdu si myslíš, že některá z těch před Mary by mě mohla jakkoliv ohrozit?“ Lestrade byl svědkem přinejmenším jednoho záchvatu ‚Sherlock ničí náš vztah,‘ a další byly nepochybně předmětem diskuzí při jejich výletech do hospody. Johnova tendence stavět Sherlocka na první místo byla natolik zřejmá, že ji postřehli i lidé mnohem hloupější, než byl Lestrade.

Lestrade odfrknul a napůl zavrtěl hlavou. „ No jo, nespíš ne.“ Chvíli mlčel a dokouřil cigaretu. „Ale přátelé jste byli celou věčnost ...“

„Byla tam jedna událost, která mi připomenula, jak nebezpečné je dát druhým nad sebou takovou moc,“ odpověděl Sherlock a vzpomínal při tom, jak se city Ireny Adlerové staly nástrojem jejího pádu. „A pak se do hry vrátil Moriarty. Po – když jsem se vrátil – jsem nejdřív musel znovu získat Johnovu důvěru. A pak potkal Mary.“

Mary. Do které se John zamiloval tak rychle, až se z toho Sherlockovi zatočila hlava. Která byla vtipná a laskavá a jen pobaveně potřásla hlavou, když se John pokoušel vysvětlovat, jak skončil v Guildfordu oblečený jako kněz nebo když o ní Sherlock vydedukoval tolik brutálních pravd, kolik jen mohl. Měla tak nekonečné pochopení pro případy, jako žádná jiná z Johnových bývalých přítelkyň. Dokonce jednou či dvakrát Johna pobídla, aby Sherlockovi pomohl a říkala, že nebude stát v cestě tomu, co dělá, nebo kdo je. Naprosto nesnesitelně se k Johnovi hodila, tak moc, jak jen mohl někdo, kdo nebyl Sherlock.

„Pravda,“ řekl Lestrade s hlubokým povzdechem. „Myslím, že nikdo nečekal, že se to semele tak rychle. Nemůžou se znát víc, než šest měsíců.“

„Devět měsíců a jeden týden,“ opravil ho Sherlock.

Lestrade mlčel a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Kriste, to je zmatek.“

Sherlock se nevesele zasmál. „Toho jsem si dobře vědom,“ řekl Lestradeovi. Zhluboka se nadechnul. Za chvíli se budou muset vrátit dovnitř. Mary byla bezpochyby na cestě sem a on potřeboval fungovat jako Johnův svědek, neudělat nic, co by ho mohlo přivést do rozpaků a postarat se, aby nelitoval důvěry, kterou mu dal.

„Není tu nic, co bych mohl udělat,“ řekl Lestradeovi. „Nemohu – je s ní šťastný. Tohle je to, co si vždycky přál, všechny ty domácké nesmysly.“

„S tebou byl taky šťastný a vy dva jste měli svou vlastní verzi domácnosti, která mě, upřímně řečeno, děsila, ale zdálo se, že vy jste v ní spokojení.“

Na to Sherlock zkřivil ústa. „Je jasné, že John nebyl spokojený dost.“

„Což ve skutečnosti není pravda,“ řekl napjatý hlas. Sherlock se otočil a uviděl Johna, jak drží otevřené dveře od sakristie a hledí na Sherlocka pohledem, který mu připomínal výraz, který měl, když se zjevil poté, co byl tak dlouho považován za mrtvého.

Sherlock ztuhnul, zíral zpět a zoufale se snažil přijít na to, jak se z toho vykroutit.

Možná, že měl štěstí, možná, že John neslyšel všechno a ještě by mohl …

John se pustil dveří, udělal dva kroky přímo k ohromenému Sherlockovi, popadl ho za klopy a přitáhl si ho do zuřivého, procítěného polibku. Sherlockův mozek se pro jednou ve velkolepém oslnivém záblesku vypnul, pak chytil Johna za ramena a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby mu mohl vracet polibky stejně vášnivě.

Trvalo několik minut, než se John odtáhl a stejně jen tak daleko, aby se mohl čelem opřít o Sherlocka. „Kristepane,“ řekl. „Kristepane, Sherlocku, ty máš to nejhorší načasování.“

Sherlock si uvědomil, že Lestrade někam zmizel a přemýšlel, kdy se to stalo. „Na svoji obranu ...,“ řekl, ale pak si musel odkašlat a zkusit to znovu, protože to znělo poněkud chraplavě. „… to není můj smysl pro načasování, ale tvůj. To ty jsi ten, kdo se zjevně rozhodl tajně poslouchat cizí rozhovor.“ Zdálo se, že není schopen pustit Johnova ramena a tak se ho pevně držel, jako kdyby potřeboval důkaz, že je živý a skutečný a není to jen sen, který se rozplyne.

„Minulý měsíc jsi mi vynadal, že to nedělám častěji,“ připomněl mu John.

„V případech, Johne,“ řekl Sherlock. „To je něco úplně jiného.“

„Jo, to je,“ řekl John, dlouze si povzdechl a odtáhnul se. Sherlock ho nechal, navzdory zoufalé potřebě držet ho blízko. „Kristepane, Sherlocku. To je … jsme na mé svatbě, na mé skutečné svatbě!“

„Jsem si toho vědom,“ odpověděl Sherlock a upravoval si sako. Zjišťoval, že je docela těžké přimět mozek, aby správně pracoval, zatímco byl naplněn pocitem Johnových rtů na svých vlastních.

„Kostel je plný lidí, kteří se přišli podívat, jak se ožením s Mary,“ pokračoval John a vjel si rukama do vlasů.

To bylo jako kýbl studené vody „Toho jsem si víc než vědom také,“ odsekl Sherlock.

„Ach bože, je mi to líto,“ řekl John a začal přecházet sem a tam. „To bylo jen … Kriste, šel jsem ti říct, že je Mary už na cestě a bude tu každou chvíli. Co budeme dělat?“

„My?“ opáčil Sherlock. Zhluboka se nadechl a přinutil se stát se znovu tou osobou, kterou dnes potřeboval být. „Představoval bych si, že tam půjdeš a vezmeš si ji, pak budete mít svatební hostinu se všemi těmi strašnými lidmi a pak zmizíte na líbánky. A až se vrátíš, můžeme předstírat, že se to nikdy nestalo.“

„John přestal přecházet a zíral na něj. „Opravdu si myslíš, že bych to po tomhle mohl udělat?“

„Miluješ ji,“ podotkl Sherlock. Věci by byly mnohem jednodušší, kdyby to nebyla pravda, ale důkazy o tom byly zřejmé.

„Tebe také miluji,“ řekl John.

Na to se musel Sherlock ostře nadechnout. Vědět o tom nebylo stejné, jako to slyšet, dokonce i když to bylo řečeno hlasem plným frustrace. Musel se od Johna odtrhnout a kousnout se do jazyka, aby se jeho myšlenky vrátily do správných kolejí.

„Máš dvě možnosti, Johne,“ řekl. „Buď se s ní oženíš a v tom případě půjdeš a budeš žít s ní a cokoliv máš rád na vašem společném životě, to všechno budeš mít a zároveň získáš mě jako přítele, zapojíš se do mých případů a budeš mít vzrušení, po kterém v nich toužíš. Anebo si ji nevezmeš a v tom případě dostane hysterický záchvat, její rodina se tě pravděpodobně pokusí zabít a není pravděpodobné, že bys ji ještě někdy viděl. Pouze jedna z těchto možností ti zajistí, že budeš mít oba lidi, které máš rád.“

John na něj zíral. „Ty chceš abych si ji vzal proto, abych mohl mít vás oba?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.

Než stihl Sherlock zareagovat, otevřely se dveře od sakristie a vikář vykoukl ven. „Nevěsta je tady,“ oznámil.

„Ach bože,“ řekl John a znova si prohrábnul vlasy.

„Aha,“ řekl vikář. „Tréma?“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock pevně a upřeně hleděl na Johna. „Před půl hodinou jsi byl připraven si ji vzít. Nic se nezměnilo.“

„Všechno se změnilo!“ zvolal John. „Myslel jsem – bože!“ Odmlčel se a znovu začal rázovat sem a tam.

Vikář se s tázavým pohledem podíval napřed na něj, pak na Sherlocka, jako by žádal vysvětlení. Sherlock ho ignoroval.

„Johne, na tohle není čas,“ řekl.

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Vždycky je málo času, když o něco opravdu jde. To je v mém životě normální.“ Přestal rázovat a otočil se, aby se podíval na Sherlocka. „Ty – to, co jsi řekl Lestradeovi o tom, když ses se mnou setkal. Je to všechno pravda?“

Bože, slyšel tu věc celou. Sherlock zaváhal a pak přikývl. Nemá smysl dál klamat. „To je teď nepodstatné ...“ začal, ale byl přerušen.

„Samozřejmě, že není. Je to naprosto podstatné,“ prohlásil John. „Nejsi rád, že odcházím. Věděl jsem to už dřív, ale myslel jsem, že je to proto, že se budeš muset naučit umývat si sám nádobí.“

„Jsem si jistý, že paní Hudsonová bude ...“

John odfrknul. „Ne, to sakra nebude,“ řekl. „Možná tak první týden nebo do první sady rozleptaných zkumavek. To je úplně mimo mísu.“

Sherlock si uvědomoval, že se na něj upírá vikářův pohled, ale pod váhou toho, že to teď Johnovi musí nějak vysvětlit, bylo dost snadné ho ignorovat. Věděl, že by teď mohl něco říct, něco krutého, co by Johnovi umožnilo vrátit se do kostela a oženit se s Mary bez lítosti, nebo aspoň bez příliš velké lítosti, ale cítil, že mu dluží víc, než jen to.

„Jsi s ní šťastný. Nechci, abys zahodil něco … někoho … kdo ...“ Odmlčel se, nabral dech a zkusil to znova. „Já nikdy nebudu dobrý v mnoha věcech, které usnadňují vztahy.“

John se na něj zahleděl. „Ty chceš, abych si vzal Mary, protože si myslíš, že mi to dává větší šanci na štěstí?“ řekl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Kristepane, Sherlocku. Nemyslíš si, že chci, abys byl také šťastný?“

Sherlock na něj zíral. Neměl ponětí, jak na to reagovat.

Vikář si odkašlal. „Když dovolíte,“ řekl, „vstoupit do závazného vztahu v této fázi je velmi nerozumné, ať už se nakonec rozhodnete jakkoliv. Oženit se s Mary, když si nejste stoprocentně jistý, že zbytek svého života chcete strávit s ní, by byla hrubá chyba. Manželské sliby nelze brát na lehkou váhu, víte?“

John se na něj podíval a pak přikývl. „Jo, já vím. To jí nemůžu udělat. Můžete … je tu někde místo, kde bych si s ní mohl promluvit? Soukromě?“

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl vikář. „Pojďte dovnitř.“ Odvedl Johna a Sherlock je nechal jít a přesvědčoval sám sebe, že se mu z toho obratu událostí netočí hlava. John zruší vlastní svatbu - kvůli němu? Jenom tak, navzdory tomu, že mu Sherlock řekl, ať v ní pokračuje?

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, až se emoce vířící v žaludku trochu uklidnily a přemýšlel, co by se, u všech všudy, mělo dít dál. Měl by zavolat na místo, kde se koná svatební hostina a zrušit ji? Jít dovnitř a promluvit s hosty? Najít pár pout, aby mohl zkrotit Maryinu matku, až se o tom dozví?

Místo toho si zapálil další cigaretu.

Po několika minutách se objevil Lestrade. „John a Mary mají malou diskuzi,“ prohlásil neutrálně.

„Ano, vypadá to, že ze svatby sešlo,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

„Aha,“ řekl Lestrade. „A ty a on jste ...“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Zatím se nezdá se, že by udělal nějaké jednoznačné rozhodnutí.“

„Tak bys ho možná měl udělat za něj,“ řekl Lestrade. „Přestaň hrát při zdi a jdi ho získat. Sherlocku, tohle je tvoje šance. Jestli si ji necháš proklouznout ...“

Zevnitř se ozval hlasitý, hysterický křik. Sherlock sebou trhnul. Maryina rodina to právě zjistila.

„Je to na něm,“ řekl, „Ví, kde stojím.“

„Skutečně?“ zeptal se Lestrade. „Koukni, pár rad, které by se mi hodily, než jsem se oženil. Nikdy nepředpokládej, že jiné osoby ví, co si myslíš, nebo cítíš. Vylož jim to, aby opravdu _věděli._ Nikdy není dobrý nápad ponechávat bílá místa. Nikdo není jasnovidec, Sherlocku, dokonce ani ty ne.“

Zatímco o tom Sherlock přemýšlel, křik uvnitř nabýval na síle. Co chtěl? Právě teď bylo docela snadné na to přijít. Přikývl, zahodil cigaretu a zamířil zpátky do kostela.

John byl obklíčen davem Maryiných příbuzných a vypadal, jako by dostával verbální nářez. Vedle něj stála Harry, ječela na ně nazpět takovým způsobem, který celé věci rozhodně nepomáhal a Mary visela matce na paži, jakoby se ji snažila udržet na místě. Vikář se neužitečně plácal v pozadí a jasně doufal, že se nestrhne rvačka, která by poškodila jeho kostel.

„Dost!“ rozkázal Sherlock hlasitě. Na zlomek vteřiny se rozhostilo blažené ticho, pak na něj Maryina matka upřela pohled.

„A pokud jde o vás …“ začala.

Sherlock zvedl ruku. „To nikoho nezajímá,“ prohlásil. „Johne, myslím, že by pro všechny zúčastněné bylo nejlepší, kdybychom okamžitě odešli.“ John zaváhal a pohlédl na Mary, která se sevřenými zuby přikývla. „Ano,“ řekl. „Dobrý nápad. Podívej, Mary, je mi to tak strašně líto ...“

„To si můžeš ušetřit,“ procedila skrz zaťaté zuby. „Promluvíme si později. Pravděpodobně mnohem později.“

John zasmušile přikývl a pak i se Sherlockem vyklouzli z kostela. Sherlock přivolal taxi, strčil Johna dovnitř a nařídil řidiči, aby je odvezl na Baker Street.

„Ach bože,“ řekl John, když se rozjeli. „Viděl jsi její výraz? Byla zničená.“

„Ona se přes to dostane,“ řekl Sherlock.

John se na něj zamračil. „Nepomáháš. Právě jsem zničil to, co mělo být nejšťastnějším dnem jejího života, před celou rodinou, všemi jejími přáteli, každým, koho zná.“ Svěsil hlavu do dlaní. „Jsem bídák.“

„Samozřejmě, že nejsi,“ řekl Sherlock. „Nebuď melodramatický.“

„Já nejsem ...“ začal John, ale pak to vzdal a jen dlouze zasténal.

Sherlock mu chvíli hleděl na vršek hlavy a pak si uvědomil, jak dobrá to byla rada, co mu Lestrade dal. Neměl tušení, co teď John cítí, nebo co chce. Některé věci se nedaly odvodit. „Johne, jaké plány máš teď?“

„Plány? Ježíši, Sherlocku, právě jsem opustil vlastní svatbu. Nemám vůbec žádné plány.“

Sherlock sám pro sebe přikývl. „Tak dobře,“ řekl. Podíval se na řidiče, který visel na každém slově, které řekli, bez sebe radostí nad příběhem, který bude moct dát k lepšímu, až se později vrátí domů. Sherlockova další slova k tomu jenom přispějí, ale pokud se nepokusí vstoupit do hovoru, je to vlastně jedno.

„Myslím, je je čestné poskytnout ti všechny informace dřív, než uděláš nějaké rozhodnutí,“ uvedl. John zvedl obličej z dlaní a podíval se na něj. Sherlock se přes jeho rameno zahleděl na budovy kolem, které míjeli. Nebyl si jistý, že by to ze sebe dokázal dostat, kdyby se při řeči díval Johnovi do tváře.

„Chovám k tobě extrémně silné city takové povahy, jaké jsem nikdy nezažil. Trvá to už nějakou dobu. V ideálním případě bych s tebou chtěl navázat vztah, se vším, co z toho vyplývá, ale pokud bys to považoval za příliš riskantní, spokojím se se zachováním našeho současného stavu.“ Odmlčel se a snažil se ignorovat Johnovy vytřeštěné oči. Podařilo se mu obsáhnout všechno? Možná by měl vyjádřil svoji nejzákladnější touhu. „To, co opravdu nechci, je ztratit naše přátelství. Pokud máš pocit, že je tu nějaké riziko, že by se to mohlo stát, byl bych raději, kdybychom nepodnikali nic.“

Tak, teď vyložil svůj názor na situaci tak jasně, jak jen dokázal. Cítil, že má kůži podivně napjatou, jako by se nějakým způsobem scvrkla a uvědomoval si, že zaťal ruku v pěst.

John se přidušeně zasmál. „Bože, Sherlocku, to bylo ...“ zarazil se a potřásl hlavou. „Samozřejmě, že ty bys to řekl takhle.“

Toto prohlášení Sherlockovy nervy nijak neuklidnilo. „Johne ...“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho John, „teď je řada na mě. Odmlčel se, aby si srovnal myšlenky a Sherlock si všiml, že taxikář napětím prakticky nedýchá.

„Takže. Byl jsem do tebe zamilovaný od … řekl bych od té chvíle, co jsme se setkali, ale zní to poněkud přehnaně a vím, jak nesnášíš nadsázku. Když jsi byl pryč, strávil jsem polovinu času tím, že jsem si nadával, proč jsem nic neudělal a po zbytek času jsem si připomínal, že bys mě stejně nechtěl, což jak se zdá, byla pitomost. Tím se dostávám k tomu, že jsem se právě dost okázalým způsobem rozešel s Mary, takže předpokládám, že nejrozumnější věcí, kterou můžeme udělat, je jít domů, dát si čaj a nevrhat se do ničeho, dokud se mi nepodaří popadnout dech.“

„To zní ...“ začal Sherlock a znovu byl přerušen.

„Samozřejmě, dělat rozumné věci není silná stránka ani jednoho z nás. Takže pojďme domů, dáme si čaj a skočíme rovnou do postele.“

Sherlock zamrkal. „Má čaj pro tento plán zásadní význam?“ zeptal se.

John pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme vyjednávat,“ připustil. „Možná ho necháme na později.“

Sherlock zjistil, že se usmívá, natáhl se k Johnovi, chytil ho za ruku a stiskl. „Souhlasím,“ řekl.

John jeho úsměv opětoval a taxikář se na ně zazubil ve zpětném zrcátku a Sherlock se na okamžik cítil naprosto, dokonale šťastný, než jeho mozek začal poukazovat na všechny možné způsoby, kterými se to mohlo pokazit. Odsunul je stranou, aby je promyslel později a vytvořil plán, jak nejlépe zabránit katastrofě.

„Kromě toho,“ dodal John po pár minutách, „myslím, že pokud jde o vztahy, podceňuješ sám sebe. Jako přátelé jsme nikdy neměli žádné velké roztržky, navzdory tvému přístupu ke společnému bydlení, mé touze po hygieně v kuchyni a skutečnosti, že jsi předstíral svou smrt.“ Sherlock si povzdechl. Už to má zase na talíři. „A celou tu dobu, s Mary,“ pokračoval John, „jsi byl připravený postavit moje štěstí nad své vlastní. To bylo … Sherlocku, toho si opravdu vážím.“

John vypadal nevýslovně potěšeně, když to říkal, i když Sherlock stále ještě mohl v jeho očích zahlédnout stín viny nad tím zmatkem, který zanechali v kostele. Přál si, aby už byli venku z taxíku, kde mu žádný bezpečnostní pás nebude překážet v líbání Johna.

„Už se těším, až mi dáš najevo, jak moc si toho vážíš,“ prohlásil.

John se zasmál a jeho tvář se poskládala do vrásek a záhybů, které Sherlock znal už dlouho nazpaměť. Zaplavil ho hřejivý pocit a šťastně se usmál. _Tohle stálo za to čekání, _pomyslel si. Stálo to za všechno, čím si prošel, dokonce to stálo i za to, že musel včera přetrpět tu večeři, aniž by zavraždil Maryinu matku. Jenom doufal, že si to bude moct užívat ještě dlouho dobu.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
